Printemps et Nostalgie
by Esterwen
Summary: La Sorcière Blanche est enfin vaincue, et une grande fête est organisée pour accueillir cette fameuse nouvelle comme il se doit. Tous semblent heureux, sauf quelqu'un qui ne paraît pas tellement joyeux. Un satyre qui aurait aimé que la neige ne disparaisse pas...


_Alors me revoilà, bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, chers lecteurs ! Je vous présente ci-dessous un deuxième OS sur Narnia car, le printemps venu chez nous, je me suis dit que vous accepteriez quelques vers de ma part concernant ce monde fantastique ! Vous découvrirez en lisant ces lignes un Tumnus bien triste que la neige s'en aille (bien qu'il ne regrette pas la Sorcière Blanche, loin de là). _

_PS : Une review fait toujours du bien, si si je vous assure ! _

…

La Sorcière Blanche était vaincue, les rois et reines montés sur leur trône respectif. Après cent ans d'exil, le printemps revenait, victorieux et fier de ses quatre champions. Une fois que l'émouvante cérémonie au sein de Cair Paravel fut terminée, je savais que la soirée, elle, ne faisait que commencer. Dans les profondeurs des bois enchantés de Narnia, un grand brasier illuminait les convives et les cœurs quand la nuit fut tombée. Les tables étaient dressées, le buffet annoncé, et on parlait avec légèreté et sans crainte, chose impossible quelques mois plus tôt. Le vin coulait à flot dans les chopes remplies à ras-bord, et chacun prenait gaiement sa coupe par l'anse pour en vider le contenu d'un trait, les satyres et les touille-marais les plus relâchés rotant sans discrétion aucune. Les écureuils les plus âgés réprimandaient leur descendance armée de brandilles, reproduisant les exploits de guerre du Grand Roi Peter et de sa fratrie lors de la bataille qui avait rendu à Narnia sa paix en même temps que sa saison perdue.

_ Mais Maman !

_ Non, non, et mille fois non ! La guerre ce n'est pas pour des petits de votre âge ! Vas plutôt aider ton petit frère que tu as fait tomber, tu sais bien que tu es plus fort que lui voyons…

La fête battait donc son plein. Les hiboux hululaient de bien aisance, les cerfs d'ordinaire timides dansaient avec tous ceux qui le souhaitaient autour du feu. Les chevaux hennissaient joyeusement à chaque fois qu'une dryade s'essayait à faire de l'humour, plus par galanterie que par envie à vrai dire. Les guépards ronronnaient presque en voyant tant de viande présentée à eux. Leur ancien tyran gardait tout cela pour son usage personnel ! Abondance et profusion étaient les maîtres mots de cette première soirée en tant qu'êtres libres, et l'insouciance était aussi de mise. Tous semblaient heureux de vivre. Et pourtant… Je restais un peu en retrait, satisfait de mon rôle de spectateur. Mon attention se concentrait sur les derniers restes de neige qui fondaient assez vite. Pourquoi disparaissait-elle en même temps que la Sorcière ? La magie était cruelle… Il me faudrait donc attendre l'hiver prochain pour profiter encore de cette blancheur qui ravissait mes yeux depuis toujours. J'avais sûrement les yeux dans le vague, quand une voix familière m'appela :

_ M. Tumnus !

Je tournai doucement la tête et sourit tristement.

_ Bonsoir M. Castor. La fête se déroule comme vous le souhaitez ?

M. Castor me regardait d'un air un peu sévère. Que pensait-il ? Sa queue battait le sol, signe qu'il était mécontent.

_ Tout serait parfait si vous aussi y preniez part.

_ Je ne suis pas totalement dans mon assiette et je m'en excuse. Sûrement une allergie ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Si ce n'est que ça ! Nous pouvons sûrement vous changer les idées. Venez, le concours de poèmes va commencer.

Je le suivis le regard morne, tandis que nous commencions tous à former un cercle dont le centre serait destiné à celui voulant tenter sa chance. Les poèmes étaient très prisés à Narnia, et chacun savait rapidement former des vers. Tout le plaisir était de voir la passion et le talent que les autres mettaient dans leurs paroles. Ainsi, je savais qu'il y aurait une multitude de candidats. Les règles étaient forts simples puisqu'il n'y en avait aucune. On pouvait se contenter de lâcher trois mots ou bien un sonnet, tout ce qui nous passait par la tête. Le vainqueur se déciderait par les applaudissements les plus puissants. Le premier à s'avancer fut un centaure à l'air sage et affable, qui dit d'une voix mélodieuse :

_Les étoiles m'ont annoncé la venue des Grands_

_Et les voilà ! Assis sur leurs trônes d'airain et d'or._

_Payons un petit tribut, de la neige durant cent ans,_

_Puis savourons leur règne brillant comme l'aurore !_

_La Table de Pierre brisée, mais non pas le Lion,_

_Renaissons de ces cendres blanches, triste linceul._

_L'Hiver arrivant à son terme, la viande veule,_

_Accueillons le Printemps et ses jours longs !_

Des acclamations et des compliments retentirent de partout. J'eus moi-même un sourire, tandis que l'orateur regagnait déjà sa place, laissant sa chance à un autre gagnant potentiel. Le temps passait… Alors que mes mains brûlaient à force d'applaudir, je me rendis compte que je n'écoutais de toute façon aucun de ceux qui allaient et venaient devant moi pour déclamer leurs paroles si bien tournées. Et sans que je sache si mes jambes bougèrent toutes seules où si l'on me poussât, je me retrouvais au centre de l'assistance, sans bien savoir ce que je comptais dire. De toute façon, si la joie ne me remplissait pas, l'inspiration me restait fidèle.

_À l'aube de la joie et des rires enchantés_

_J'observe le crépuscule de la neige,_

_Derrière ce rideau de haine enfin dévoilée :_

_Je regrette ce lit blanc qui déjà se désagrège…_

_La nostalgie en mon cœur, l'estomac dans les talons,_

_Je mange pommes et poires, fraises et framboises._

_D'aucuns diraient leur jus le meilleur des abandons,_

_Mais nul goût plus exquis que les flocons qui me toisent._

_Voici le renouveau qu'apporte le printemps,_

_Et une larme coule, suis-je travaillé du chapeau ?_

_Je le tire alors en l'honneur des souverains nouveaux,_

_Puissent-ils ne jamais bannir l'Hiver de la roue du temps._

_À l'instar de la prophétie elle a besoin de quatre noms,_

_Ni plus ni moins, sans cela jamais de joie, éternel mouron. _

_Les oiseaux piaillent, les arbres rient, l'eau murmure !_

_À quand le silence que le froid assure…_

Mon visage restait impassible mais je savais que les gouttes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Un silence impressionnant suivit ma prise de parole, et pourtant je souris presque. Les larmes de mon auditoire valaient bien toutes les ovations du monde, non ?


End file.
